


Kenzi's Light

by JayBird345



Series: Flights of Fancy Series [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/JayBird345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poetry through Kenzi's POV regarding her feelings for Dyson and Bo/Dyson. Second Part is Dyson's POV of the relationships.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kenzi's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry through Kenzi's POV regarding her feelings for Dyson and Bo/Dyson. Second Part is Dyson's POV of the relationships.

For what is the dim light of the night stars

compared to the radiance of the sun?

* * *

 

I am meant to be yours.

The radiant sun burns my eyes,

I prefer the soft glow of the night stars,

who guide me in the dark.

 


End file.
